Task
by HaruchiiYazumi
Summary: Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaannya akan terbalas... Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaannya terbalas karena sebuah tugas... Oneshoot/Typos/Kritik dan saran diterima !


Mata lavender Hinata menatap sosok Naruto yang sedang tertawa riang bersama kelompoknya. Naruto baru saja selesai mempresentasikan hasil kerja kelompoknya bersama 2 orang temannya. Sesosok gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang sesuai dengan namanya, Sakura, hanya menanggapi candaan Naruto dengan tenang bersama Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Hinata pernah mendengar dari temannya bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura, pastinya Naruto sangat senang karena bisa sekelompok terus menerus bersama Sakura. Meski sudah tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura, Hinata tetap menyukai Naruto. Ya, Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan putra tunggal pasangan Minato Namikaze-Kushina Uzumaki itu.

"Untuk tugas kelompok selanjutnya, sensei akan bentuk kelompok baru," Ujar guru yang sedang membereskan hasil tugas muridnya.

"... Untuk kelompok terakhir... Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga dan Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata tersentak mendengar dirinya berada satu kelompok dengan Naruto, ini pertama kalinya semenjak ia sekelas dengan Naruto. Hinata dan Naruto belum pernah disatukan dalam satu kelompok dan mereka pun jarang sekali berbicara, sekalinya berbicara paling lama hanya kurang dari 5 menit. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghampiri tempat duduk Hinata.

"Mohon kerja samanya, ya, Hinata!" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari seperti biasa. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, meski pada dasarnya Naruto selalu memanggil orang dengan nama kecilnya.

"I-iya..." Balas Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto duduk di bangku sebelah Hinata yang kosong karena orangnya tidak masuk. Tenten juga ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan dari kursi di belakang Hinata sedangkan Kiba tidak masuk karena sedang sakit.

"Jadi, apa objek yang akan kita teliti?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"E-eh?"

"Kelompok Sakura dan Sasuke akan meneliti kelinci, mereka akan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya besok..." Naruto menatap ke arah kelompok Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah menyusun rencana.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau bunga...?" Usul Hinata.

"Menurutku itu bagus, terdengar lebih mudah ketimbang objek yang diteliti oleh Lee..." Ujar Tenten.

"Kalau begitu objeknya sudah ditentukan. Kita akan meneliti bunga!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Lalu, kapa kita akan mengerjakannya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku... Aku bisa ka-kapan pun," Jawab Hinata masih dengan tergagap.

"Aku juga." Sahut Tenten singkat, ia terlihat sedang sibuk menyalin catatan milik teman sebangkunya.

"Kalau begitu besok kita akan mulai mengerjakannya. Kumpul di stasiun saja ya, jam 10 pagi,"

"Ha 'i," Ujar Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan. Setelah selesai memutuskan rencana kerja kelompok, Naruto kembali ke bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Mata lavender Hinata tak bisa lepas memandang Naruto. Tenten yang melihat itu tiba-tiba mendapat ide. Ia sudah tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto, tapi belum pernah menunjukkan perasaannya. Tenten mengembalikan buku catatan temannya dan segera membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis miliknya yang terletak di atas meja. Bunyi bel sekolah telah berbunyi, pertanda waktunya pulang. Hinata pun melakukan persis apa yang dilakukan Tenten, membereskan bukunya.

"Sampai jumpa besok ya, Hinata!" Ujar Tenten sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya!" Sahut Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Hinata sudah berpakaian rapih. Ia mengenakan sebuah terusan kotak-kotak hitam-abu di atas lutut dengan cardigan berwarna putih bersih. Rambut indigonya ia biarkan terurai. Hinata sudah berdiri di depan stasiun meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 08.45, ia terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi bersama Naruto—dan Tenten—untuk pertama kalinya. Sesekali Hinata mengketuk-ketukkan sepatu biru tua-putihnya yang memiliki heels setinggi 2cm.<p>

"Hinata!" Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Hinata menyapa indra pendengarnya. Segera Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto berlari kecil menuju tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Baguslah, aku takut aku terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu..." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajah Hinata mulai merona kembali. Mata biru laut Naruto melihat ke kanan-kiri kawasan stasiun.

"Di mana Tenten?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dari tadi Tenten belum d-datang... Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang..." Jawab Hinata sambil ikut melihat-lihat ke seluruh penjuru stasiun.

"Baiklah," Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Tenten sambil berbincang-bincang ringan. Tiba-tiba gadget Hinata bergetar pertanda adanya pesan singkat yang masuk.

"Ini pesan singkat dari Tenten," Ujar Hinata masih sambil memegang gadgetnya.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Katanya, 'Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa datang. Tiba-tiba ibuku mengajakku pergi ke rumah nenek yang ada di Kyoto. Nenekku jatuh sakit.'," Hinata membacakan isi pesan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Kita pergi berdua saja ke taman bunga, ayo Hinata!" Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, mengajaknya untuk segera masuk ke kereta tujuan mereka.

"E-Eh?!" Wajah Hinata merona hebat ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto. Hinata mengikuti arahan Naruto sehingga tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam kereta. Namun, keadaan kereta saat ini cukup penuh mengingat hari ini adalah hari libur.

"Tak apakan berdiri sebentar?" Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tak begitu masalah berdiri di atas kereta sampai mereka tiba di tujuan mereka.

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di kereta dan berjalan sedikit dari stasiun pemberhentian mereka, mereka sampai di depan gerbang sebuah taman bunga. Setelah mengantri dan membeli tiket masuk, Naruto dan Hinata segera masuk ke dalam taman bunga. Naruto dan Hinata sempat berkeliling sebentar, melihat-lihat bunga yang tumbuh di taman bunga itu. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhenti berjalan dan mulai mengamati bunga berwarna putih yang tumbuh di sana.

"Hahhh~! Akhirnya selesai juga tugas ini," Ujar Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Hinata nampak duduk di atas rumput juga sambil menikmati pemandangan di sekitar. Setelah setengah hari bersama Naruto dan Hinata sudha mulai akrab, tidak sekaku dulu.

"Nee... Naruto-kun..." Tiba-tiba bibir mungil Hinata bergerak memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto yang sedang tidur-tiduran membuka matanya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"A-apa... Ada orang yang disukai oleh N-Naruto-kun...?" Tanya Hinata yang semakin lama suaranya semakin pelan. Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata itu.

"Tentu saja ada," Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum sambil memandang langit biru di atasnya.

"A-Apa itu Sakura-san...?" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"H-hah?!" Naruto terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan Hinata. Wajahnya memerah. Mata lavender Hinata yang melihat reaksi Naruto menyendu.

"Begitu ya...?" Bisik Hinata dengan sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata?" Tiba-tiba Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dalam diam beberapa saat. Tangannya mengambil tas coklatnya yang tergeletak di atas rumput.

"A-Aku... pulang d-duluan ya, Naruto-kun..." Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha membuat suaranya tak terdengar serak. Setelah mengucapkan itu Hinata segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam kebingungan.

"Cepat kejar dia, Naruto! Kau mau Hinata salah paham?!" Seru seseorang dari arah semak-semak.

"Tenten?! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Buk—"

"Sudahlah! Cepat kejar!" Tenten berseru. Naruto pun memilih mengikuti perkataan Tenten, ia segera mengejar Hinata yang belum jauh darinya.

"Hahhh," Tenten menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua –calon—pasangan kekasih ini.

**Task**

'GREP!' Naruto berhasil menggenggam tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata berhenti berlari.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto-kun!" Ujar Hinata sambil menghentakkan tangannya, berusaha membuat genggaman tangan Naruto terlepas dari tangannya namun percuma saja. Tenaga Naruto jauh lebih besar ketimbang tenaga Hinata.

"A-aku... Aku tidak menyukai Sakura!" Perkataan Naruto membuat gerakan Hinata berhenti seketika. Mata lavender Hinata membelalak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Sakura lagipula Sakura itu kekasih Sasuke," Ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika yakin Hinata tidak akan lari lagi. Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke berpacaran. Yang ia ketahui adalah Naruto menyukai Sakura yang ternyata tidak benar.

"Orang yang kusukai itu bukan Sakura..." Naruto menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Hinata sehingga membuat mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Orang yang kusukai adalah kau, Hinata," Ucap Naruto pelan.

"..." Mata Hinata semakin melebar, tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata," Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. Tangis Hinata pecah, bukan, bukan tangisan sedih melainkan tangis bahagia. Hinata tak pernah menyangka seumur hidupnya, bahwa perasaannya kepada Naruto akan terbalas.

"A-aku... Aku juga suka, Naruto-kun..." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaannya akan terbalas...

Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaannya terbalas karena sebuah tugas...

**The End**

A/N: Haruchii is comeback! Setelah hiatus dari FFn lebih dari satu tahun, akhirnya Haruchii kembali ke FFn~... Haruchii lagi belajar membuat fanfic oneshoot, karena setiap buat fic oneshoot pasti alurnya kecepatan. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur minna-san :3!

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~!


End file.
